


Mitten Weather

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku/Sora treat for the prompt "someone is shaking in their skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitten Weather

Sora shivered hard, his teeth chattering against each other as he rubbed his arms and did a strange little shuffling dance to try and stay warm.

“What’s wrong with you?” Leon asked, eying the young brunet.

Sora pouted at him. “Cold.”

Cloud looked vaguely amused. “It is winter.”

Sora threw his arms up. “Everyone keeps saying that!”

“It is fairly obvious.” Leon pointed out mildly.

“It is **not** obvious!” Sora declared, pointing at him accusingly. “I’m from an island, it **never** gets this cold!”

Cloud looked almost curious. “Never?”

“Never!” Sora waved emphatically. “Why do you even live here when it gets this cold?!”

“It’s not that cold. This is barely mitten weather.” Now Leon looked amused as well.

Sora stared at him in shock and horror. It was the kind of face you imagine a kid making when he’s told that Santa Clause doesn’t actually exist.

“You’re crazy.” Sora mumbled, returning to his huddled pose.

“Who’s crazy?” Aerith asked curiously.

“Anyone who thinks it’s not cold.” Sora replied, looking stubborn.

Aerith smiled. “That would explain why Riku was building a nest in front of the fireplace.”

Sora perked up like a dog who’d heard the word ‘treat’. “I’m gonna go find him, bye!” He waved hastily before hurrying inside.

Cloud looked at Aerith mildly. “That was mean.”

Aerith giggled. “Why Cloud Strife, I don’t know what you mean.”

Cloud and Leon let out almost identical skeptical snorts which caused Aerith to burst into full blown laughter. Which only got worse when they heard the loud cry from inside.

“Dammit, Sora! Keep your cold feet away from me!”


End file.
